


The girl in the tower [Rapunzel}

by Firekitty8



Series: Undertale Fairy tales [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rapunzel Fusion, F/M, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekitty8/pseuds/Firekitty8
Summary: A longing for bellflower gets Frisk in a lot of trouble when she steals from a witch garden now she must pay for her crime. But being locked up is a harsh punishmentUndertale x Rapunzel
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk
Series: Undertale Fairy tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054712
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. The girl in the tower

**Author's Note:**

> Not doing Cinderella or Beaty and the beast since they have been done who knows maybe Rapunzel has been done before I haven't seen one yet. The witch renames Frisk Rapunzel she is still known as Frisk.
> 
> This feels rushed  
> I tried to differ from the actual Rapunzel tale a bit after all Disney did the same with tangled.
> 
> This will be the first of the undertake fairy tales not all of them will be Frisk and Asriel

Chapter one The girl in the tower  
Undertale fairytales  
Rapunzel

In a small village near a forest there lived a happy couple known as Smith's. They owned a bakery and were famous for their baked goods. Even people from the capital would visit them. 

Life couldn't be better except for one thing they longed to have a child of their own. They tried and tried but had no luck. It seemed hopeless, and perhaps it wasn’t to be.

Most of their neighbours and friends had children; it was only them who didn’t. 

Years went by, and they were about to give up until Mrs smith fell pregnant. The two celebrated and threw a huge party to celebrate, and soon they had a baby girl who they called Frisk. 

Frisk was a joy to have, but she had an appetite for bellflowers.

She couldn't get enough; she ate all of the bellflowers in her parents garden.

She cried for more. But there was none left. The only place that bellflowers grew was in a garden in the underground. 

Her parents warned Frisk not to go to that garden since it belonged to a witch.

Frisk did listen to her parents’ warning and stayed away for now.

When Frisk approached 12 years, she had the idea, if she could sneak into the garden before the witch found out she could pick some vegetables and quickly leave.

As soon as she got in the garden, she started to pick at the vegetable garden.

She wasn't aware she was being watched.

"Well, it seems I have a little thief in my garden" Frisk jumped to see the witch in front of her, and she grabbed Frisk's arm.

"Please let me go. I was only going to take a little" Frisk sobbed.

"I don't care, now how should you pay for your crimes, Perhaps with your parent’s life?"

"No, please don't kill them, take me instead," Frisk begged, after all, it was her fault, and her parents shouldn’t have to suffer.

The witch paused as she thought about it.

“Very well your mine and now you will now work for me.”

Frisk sobbed

“Your new name will be Rapunzel. And to make sure you don’t escape I’m putting you in a tower.”

She took Frisk's hand and teleported the girl to her new home. It was tall; it had no doors, just one window. It made escape almost impossible no one could get in. The witch made Frisk grow her hair, so she had entry to the tower.

Frisk's parents were distraught; they looked high and low, but they never found her.

The witch had her well hidden.

The years passed and every so often the witch would call.

".Rapunzel Rapunzel let down your hair.”

And Frisk would lower her long hair out of the window so the witch could climb up.

Many days were like this.

Frisk often thought of her parents, but she wasn't allowed to see them.

It was a dull life

To pass the time she read the old books hidden in the tower or sing to herself. Though she wished she could see another face rather than the witch. 

One day when she was singing her voice had attracted the prince of the underground Asriel Dreemur. He didn’t know anyone lived here and was curious to find out who was singing.

He followed the sound and came across the tower. Strange he had never seen this building before the singing was coming from it.

“Errr hello.”

Frisk stopped; she wasn’t expecting to see anyone. She waited for them to go.

Asriel stood outside pondering whether he should leave or not. He tried again

“I heard your singing, and I didn’t know anyone lived here. Please come out. I won’t hurt you.”

Frisk thought about coming out, the stranger sounded kind, and she was lonely. She decided to come out and looked down. 

Asriel looked at the young girl he had never seen her before. Was she trapped? 

“My name is Asriel, what’s yours?”

“Frisk but the witch calls me Rapunzel. Quick if she finds you, I’m worried she’ll hurt you.” 

She must be the witch prisoner, Asriel thought. He had to get her out somehow.

"Is there no way in?" Asriel couldn't see any doors.

Frisk shook her head. "Don't feel bad for me; it's my fault I'm in this tower."

"What do you mean?" 

Frisk sighed "when I was 12, I climbed into the witch garden to get some bellflower. She caught me before I could get some. She was going to kill my parents, so I told her to take me instead, and that’s why I am in the tower.”

She cried as she remembered that day, how foolish she was. If only she had listened to her parents, she wouldn’t be in this mess. No one wants to be friends with a thief.

“You can go if you want. I don’t expect you to be my friend.”

Asriel was wondering what to do Frisk regretted what she had done and she was only young when it happened. He was about to say something, but he heard the witch coming and fled.

She let her hair down as soon as she heard the witch who climbed up.

“Who was that?” The witch asked

“Asriel but don’t worry; he won’t come back. I told him why I’m trapped here.” 

****

Little did Frisk know Asriel was planning to come back to save her. Frisk had made a mistake, but that wasn’t worth for her to be locked up.


	2. Unsure weather to continue this series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter but more of a update

This fairytale idea isn't going very well. It's one of my worst fanfics on here. I will try to finish it, but the next chapter will last, and it may seem rushed.

But I’m feeling unmotivated to continue.

Not many like it and that’s not a good sign.

I’m unsure whether I should continue with this series.


	3. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel decides it's time to save Frisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard Fairytale to fit around undertale. Sorry it's short I didn't want it to drag on

Chapter 2

How was he going to save Frisk? That was the question on Asriel's mind.

To get into the tower Frisk would throw her hair out of the window when the witch would say "Rapunzel Rapunzel let down your hair". However, he was sure the witch made Frisk answer only to her voice.

Another problem was getting her down. Frisk couldn’t climb down her hair; he would have to bring a rope. And the biggest question of all was how to get rid of the witch.

The only solution he had for that was to kill her.

He could camp by the tower and attack her.

Or he could climb up the tower and before the witch and cut Frisk’s hair. 

He would have to take a rope.

Tomorrow would be the day he would save her.  
*****

Frisk was in the tower; it would be an hour before the witch came. 

She couldn't stop thinking about Asriel about how nice he was to her, but she didn't deserve his kindness. He was a prince, and she was a thief.

It would never work out.

He would forget about her in time. A tear rolled down her face, and her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone climbing into the tower. She almost screamed before Asriel put his hand over her mouth. 

"Shhh, I'm here to get you out of here Frisk. Before you protest about this tower being your punishment and how you don't deserve happiness. Firstly you were 12 a child yes you broke an entrance, but the way the witch is punishing you is unfair. She’s treating you like a murderer.”

Frisk was quite 

“How old are you now Frisk?” asked Asriel

“I’m 16,” Frisk said

"4 years locked up that's not fair, is it?". Asriel went up closer to Frisk, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“But what about the witch? “ Frisk shuddered “She will be here soon, and she will harm you.”

“Trust me, and I’ve got a plan.” before Asriel could explain the witch arrived. Asriel hid out of sight “let down your hair as normal.”

There was no time to explain. Frisk let down her hair, and as soon as the witch was halfway, Asriel cut her hair throwing the blade at her. It was over so quick the witch didn’t have time to react and fell to her death.

Asriel climbed down with Frisk using the rope he brought. As soon as she was free Frisk hugged him.

First, she went back to her parents, who were over the moon to see her. Frisk mom didn’t stop crying. Both thanked Asriel, and two years later, they were married. The tower was no longer there; it gave Frisk to many bad memories.

No one deserved that punishment for a crime so small.


End file.
